Beauty Pearl
by astral77
Summary: Je te forcerai à venir manger ici tout les jours, jusqu'à temps que tu abordes ce serveur." M'avait alors dit mon lutin de collègue. Jamais je n'aurais pensée qu'elle était aussi sérieuse et qu'elle tiendrait aussi longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour (bonsoir)  
J'espère que ma nouvelle fiction va vous plaire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Je pars en vacances vendredi, donc "trahison et vengeance" sera mise à jour à mon retour, et j'essayerais de poster un nouveau chapitre de "forks: a funny city" avant de partir.**

**Je remercie ma bêta: Aidail Choupette pour son super boulot (et qui a corrigé mes vilaines fautes !!! presque j'aurais honte pour certaine complètement idiote .)**

**Bonne Lecture à tous :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre n°1:**

« Beauty Pearl, bonjour? » Demandai-je en décrochant l'appareil du combiné. « Un soin visage? Très bien. J'ai de la place mardi prochain à quinze heure trente. Ça vous va? Parfait. Merci, et au revoir. » raccrochai-je en laissant un sourire dans ma voix.

Je m'appelais Isabella Marie Swan. J'avais vingt cinq ans, j'étais de taille moyenne, mes cheveux ainsi que mes yeux étaient bruns. Rien de très original. Je devais surement être une tomate dans une autre vie, car il m'arrivait souvent d'y ressembler. J'étais aussi une célibataire qui cherchait le parfait amour mais qui ne se prenait que tuile et râteau. J'étais sérieuse dans mes relations 'amoureuses' mais malheureusement, c'était rarement réciproque. J'avais été un plan cul fixe, ou P.C.F. comme ils disent, pendant trois mois. Bien sûr quand je l'eus appris, je mis fin à toute cette histoire. Il y a trois ans, j'ouvris mon propre institut de beauté en plein cœur de Seattle. J'adorais faire des modelages, enfin des massages mais c'était un terme uniquement réservé aux médecins, et l'on risquait une amende si on l'utilisait dans nos publicités, vitrines... J'aimais bien épiler aussi, certains disaient de moi que j'étais sadique, dont Alice.

Alice était ma collègue. C'était une petite brune, coiffée d'un carré complètement déstructuré, dont les mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait une tête enfantine, et ressemblait à un ange, mais comme on le dit si bien, ne jugez pas un livre sur sa couverture. À l'intérieur, un vrai petit diable s'y cachait. C'était une vraie petite boule d'énergie chargée sur je ne savais combien de volt, mais surement plus que je ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je l'avais embauchée peu de temps après l'ouverture du salon. Nous avions fait nos études d'esthétiques ensemble, puis nous avions gardé contact. Elle venait de se faire virer, et à ce moment là, je recherchais une esthéticienne. Le hasard faisait bien les choses. Nous avions le même âge, et habitions le même immeuble.

Mon institut n'était pas énorme. Nous n'étions que toute les deux, et possédions une clientèle fidèle – et par chance assez dépensière – et nous gagnions bien notre vie de cette façon. Notre agenda était rempli avec trois mois d'avance. Bien sur, il y avait quelques trous à remplir comme à l'instant avec Monsieur Uley, mais nous en profitions aussi pour s'épiler ou se faire des soins entre nous.

« Au revoir Mademoiselle Mallory. » Salua poliment Alice. Puis elle vint vers moi, en soufflant de soulagement. « Enfin! Je n'en peux plus. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui la prend. Elle a dit qu'elle appellerait demain pour son prochain rendez-vous. »

« Allez Alice, courage. Il y a pire voyons. Tu as juste à mettre tes oreilles en mode 'off' ou des boules quiès. » L'encourageai-je en lui tapotant dans le dos. « Et il n'y a pas de soucis. On échangera nos places. » lui dis-je en riant devant sa mine déconfite après avoir passé une heure avec la commère.

« Ouais. » Renifla-t-elle, sceptique. « Bon, qui est ma prochaine cliente? »

« C'est Mademoiselle Hale. Pour son remplissage mensuel, et deux faux-ongles se sont cassés, il faudra donc les refaire. » L'informai-je.

« Argh! Comment fait-elle pour en casser au minimum un chaque mois? » S'énerva-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en la secouant de droite à gauche frénétiquement. « Quand tu m'en avais poser cet été, un mois après tous mes ongles étaient intacts. D'ailleurs, j'étais dégoutée de devoir les enlever. Foutu travail qui m'en empêche! Cette fille doit être Miss Catastrophe. »

« Impossible, ce poste me revient, ne l'oublie pas. » Dis-je en levant ma main droite en l'air, comme un élève voulant se faire interroger en classe.

« Rah! Tu as de la chance. Tes aisselles sont impeccables. Normal, je te les ai faites hier. Moi, tu verrais les miennes, un vrai yéti. Mon nouveau surnom, tu sais ce que c'est? » Je secouai alors négativement la tête, ayant tout de même une idée, la connaissant. « YétiWoman! » Cria-t-elle alors, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Écoute, Mademoiselle Hale, et Madame Cope sont les deux dernières clientes de la journée. Je pourrai te les faire juste après, qu'en dis-tu? »

« C'est vrai? » Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux scintillant comme des étoiles.

« Bien sur. »Lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de cinéma.

Cette fille était une véritable comédienne, et arrivait toujours – ou presque – à ses fins. C'était Alice aussi qui avait déposé le brevet de la moue dévastatrice.

« Bonsoir. » Lança une voix claire et douce comme du velours. Une belle femme, grande, méchée blonde – tellement méchée qu'on n'en voyait plus sa couleur naturelle – au yeux bleu glacés et à la taille de guêpe venait de faire son apparition.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Hale. » Répondîmes en cœur Alice et moi. Puis, je demandai. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

« Dure journée. La comptabilité est en retard dans les papiers, et j'ai surpris ma secrétaire avec un employé de la société dans un cagibi. En plus, j'avais des vues sur ce jeune homme. » Ses yeux s'assombrir en se rappelant se souvenir. « Me faire manucurer me fera le plus grand bien! »

« Allez-y, je vous en prie. Alice va s'occuper de vous. »

Mademoiselle Hale était une de nos plus fidèles clientes. Elle venait déjà me voir avant la création de 'Beauty Pearl' quand je travaillais pour Matis. En fait, elle m'avait suivie quand j'avais démissionné. Il me semblait que son prénom était Rosalie. Mais depuis aussi longtemps que je la côtoyais, je l'avais toujours appelée 'Mademoiselle Hale'.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur ce sujet car ma cliente arriva.

« Bonsoir Madame Cope. » L'accueillis-je. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

« Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai vraiment passé une excellente journée. Ma fille a accouché de son deuxième enfant cette semaine et je suis allée la voir ce midi. C'est un garçon, et il s'appelle Brice. »

« Vous lui ferez passer mes félicitations. C'est vrai qu'avec sa grossesse elle ne pouvait plus venir se faire de soin. »

« On y va? » Demanda-t-elle aussi excitée qu'une enfant.

« Bien sur, suivez-moi. »

Elle me suivit dans le couloir. Celui-ci possédait cinq portes. Quatre menaient à différentes salles d'esthétique, et une à un toilette. Au fond, il y avait un escalier qui menait à la buanderie, à la salle de repos où on pouvait manger le midi, et aux bureaux. Je l'emmenai donc dans la salle réservée aux soins corps. L'ambiance était chaude et tamisée. Les couleurs de cette salle étaient dans les tons chocolat et orangés. Aujourd'hui, Madame Cope venait se faire un soin aux pierres chaudes.

« Tenez. Comme d'habitude, il y a une grande serviette pour vous enrouler dedans, des mules jetables, un petit string jetable, ainsi qu'une charlotte... »

« Jetable. » Me coupa-t-elle. « Merci. Hum, puis-je poser mes vêtements sur ce tabouret? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » Je vérifiai rapidement la température des pierres, puis enchainai. « Une fois que vous serez prête, installez-vous sur le dos. » Fis-je en présentant la table d'une main. « Je vous laisse vous changer, je reviens d'ici cinq minutes. »

Puis je sortis de la salle, lui laissant de l'intimité. Le soin aux pierres chaudes était un de mes préférés à pratiquer. Le protocole était assez simple, et les clientes trouvaient très agréable la chaleur qu'on y déposait. Il fallait juste faire attention à ne pas brûler la cliente – ce qui n'était pas rien – mais il était rare que cela se produise. Chaque personne était plus ou moins sensible à la chaleur. Je profitais de ce laps cours de temps pour aller vérifier ma cire pour les fameuses aisselles d'Alice. Tout était en ordre. Je toquai doucement à la porte, et Madame Cope me prévint que c'était bon.

J'entrai alors doucement. Je mis une musique de fond, un disque zen que je possédais, et allumai un bâton d'encens. Je savais qu'elle aimait ça, mais c'était désagréable de se prendre la fumée en pleine tête, je le déposai donc à l'opposé de la salle. J'allais me laver les mains, et les aseptisai. Je pris la serviette qui était autour de son corps pour la recouvrir entièrement. Je commençai par le Reiki. On disposait d'abord ses doigts sur le cuir chevelu de la cliente pendant quelques secondes, et ainsi de suite sous les oreilles, au niveau des aisselles, et pareil au plexus solaire. Puis le soin débuta. Je fis tout d'abord un nettoyage de peau rapide. Puis, tout le long du soin, je ne fis que: masser en premier avec de l'huile de massage à l'amande douce, déposer les pierres chaudes, puis les enlever et masser avec deux autres pierres chaudes. Et ainsi, chaque partie de son corps (en commençant par le bas).

Une heure quinze après, le soin prit fin. Je l'annonçai à ma cliente qui papillonna des yeux. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était endormi. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais bien fait mon travail. Elle me remercia pour le 'super moment' qu'elle venait de passer. La pauvre, elle était tendue. Je la laissai se rhabiller, puis je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la caisse. Elle me paya mes quatre vingt cinq dollars, et prit un autre rendez-vous pour un amincissant, dans deux semaines. Après l'avoir saluée, je m'affalai sur le canapé qui était installé en cas d'attente. Dieu que j'étais cassée. À chaque soin du corps, j'absorbais les énergies négatives des clientes, ce qui faisait que le soir, il m'en fallait peu pour que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Je bouquinais tranquillement, quand Alice et Mademoiselle Hale arrivèrent dans l'accueil riant aux éclats. La première fois que j'avais vu cette belle blonde, je ne l'avais pas appréciée. Elle était froide et hautaine. À la limite de la courtoisie. La deuxième fois, elle s'était excusée de son comportement. Elle venait d'avoir une violente dispute verbale... Je n'en savais pas plus. Elle paya son dû, puis, une fois qu'elle eut passée la porte de sortie, je fermai la boutique.

« Fini! » S'écria Alice, heureuse d'avoir terminé cette rude journée.

« Bouge ton cul, YétiWoman. » Plaisantai-je en utilisant ce surnom.

« Enfin je vais redevenir aussi douce qu'une peau de bébé! » S'extasia-t-elle.

Elle enleva son haut, pour ne rester qu'en soutien-gorge, et s'installa sur ce que j'appelais 'la table d'opération'. Finalement, ils avaient peut-être raison, je devais surement être une sadique, mais pas masochiste. « Gentille! » Me prévint-elle en levant le doigt vers moi.

« T'inquiète, je connais mon boulot. »

La petite séance de 'torture' ne dura qu'à peine dix minutes. Elle ne cria pas, et ne me donna pas de coups de pied. Normal, elle avait arrêté le rasoir. Par contre, lui faire les jambes équivalait largement au parcours du combattant. Elle était d'une sensibilité incroyable à cet endroit. Heureusement que mes clientes n'étaient pas comme elle. Bonjour les dégâts sinon.

« Bon, on se fait un resto ce soir? » Proposa-t-elle, en admirant ses belles aisselles toutes neuves.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. Un Buffalo Grill? » Elle acquiesça à mon choix. Puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme à chaque fois qu'il lui venait une idée en tête ou qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose d'important.

« Dit, j'ai qui demain? » Me demanda-t-elle lentement en ce mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Une manie qui logiquement, m'était propre. Mais à force de me voir le faire, inconsciemment, elle en avait pris l'habitude elle aussi.

Je regardai brièvement les noms de clients affichés dans son emploi du temps, et rapidement je fis tilt. « T'es encore sur lui? Ce n'est plus un simple béguin à ce stade là, c'est de l'obsession. J'espère qu'il n'aura jamais besoin de venir me voir pour se plaindre que mon employée faisait du harcèlement sexuel. »

« Mais non! Arrête de dire de telles âneries. Tu verras, c'est lui qui viendra me voir. »

« C'est déjà ce qu'il fait. »

« Oui, mais je ne te parle pas de soin! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais bien compris. Et déjà, que sais tu de lui? »

« Que son nom de famille c'est Whitlock. » Fit-elle, penaude d'avouer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

« Et bien, bonne chance. »

On se sépara ensuite chacune de notre côté pour nettoyer la boutique. Cela nous prit un peu moins d'une heure, et nous avions aussi eu le temps de faire tourner une machine. Une fois que nous avions fini, et que nous nous étions changée, je fermai mon institut. Notre immeuble ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes à pied, on ne prenait donc pas nos voitures. Elle arrêta un taxi, s'y engouffrai, moi la suivant de près, et indiqua au chauffeur notre destination. En une dizaine de minutes, les néons du restaurant se firent voir.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, comme d'habitude. À un moment, elle me mit un coup de pied – pas très discret – pour me montrer un serveur. Il était très... Appétissant. Non, tu es au régime Bella. Plus de râteau, plus de lapin. Plus de chasse à l'homme n'importe où. Je reportai donc mon attention à mon assiette, en grognant sur Alice, et laissai le bel homme aux cheveux de bronze derrière moi.

**

* * *

**

**Alors? Dois-je continuer? ou m'arrêter immédiatement?**

Une p'tite (ou grande ;) ) review serait la bienvenue :D (et pas qu'une se serait encore mieux XD)

**Bizouille :D**


	2. Chapter 2

********

**Coucou :) **

**  
Je suis contente que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise. Je ne pense pas faire beaucoup de blabla aujourd'hui, j'ai encore tout le ménage à faire chez moi avant que rentre ma mère x)  
Je vais directement répondre à vos reviews.**

varnier leslie: lol désolé, mais bon, je suis de retour x) Et bin, c'est déjà bien de savoir les cheveux nan? XD:

emy299: il est à Seattle apparement x) mais je pense que dans n'importe lequel des Buffalos, il y a un serveur aux cheveux de bronze (mais je ne garantie pas qu'il soit beau XD) Quand j'étais en formation soin corps, j'avais eu le temps de faire le soin aux pierres chaudes à une autre qui faisait la formation. Elle m'avait dit que c'était super. Moi par contre, on ne me l'a jamais fait, pas juste XD L'épilation, le plus dure c'est la première fois, heureusement qu'après c'est beaucoup moins douloureux (faut juste dire bye bye au rasoir lol)

paige678: Je te remercie.

Elisect32: J'avoue que moi aussi. Toute à la place de Mme Cope! lol

H0una: Et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre. Hum, et bien pour ed/bella va falloir attendre je pense x)

chouchoumag: Merci :)

Lorena13: Héhéhé, même pas peur :p le chapitre trois est déjà écrit, je l'ai envoyer hier soir à ma bêta :)

lillly28: Et bien la voici ^^

petite-vampirette: Merci beaucoup :)

Pénélope.: Oui on se le demande tous: mais qui est-ce? lol hahaha yétiwoman et jasper, je ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux pleindre XD ahaha,j'te laisse la surprise ;)

isabellamisa1: je te remercie ^^

Cherryx3: Oui c'est vrai qu'on ne la voit pas beaucoup prendre soin d'elle même... Cette Bella me ressemble beaucoup je trouve xD

Ophemalaunny: lol Merci beaucoup, ne crie pas trop ou tu n'auras plus de voix x)

Galswinthe: Coucou!! :D lol pas de problème je comprend, moi aussi je juge au bout de plusieurs chapitre x) tu me diras ce que t'en pense ^^

lou: Bé! ça aurait été trop simple sinon x)

Sarah ' teddy bear ' J.S.M: Biensur qu'il y en aura d'autre, la preuve avec celui ci :D

gabby: La voici =)

Brand0fHeroine: hihi une grand oui c'est super (ça me fait penser à la nouvelle star xD) oui je sais, je regarde trop la télé x)

audrey: merci ^^

hélène: merci, et la voilà :)

Ghoul: ça donne envie d'aller au Buffalo x)

Mixiss: Biensur que ça me fait plaisir :D j'suis contente d'être la première à recevoir ta review :D Je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant ^^

vavounette: lol oki, merci =)

**Grazie: Merci beaucoup :)**

cynthia: lol tant d'enthousiasme. Merciii =D

Becky1497: Mercii

aurelie: Je ne te fais pas attendre ^^

Et je voudrai remercier ma super bêta: Aiedail Choupette** pour son super boulot!!  
**

**Voilou, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre n°2**

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. » Me lança mon amie. « Il était vachement canon en plus. »

« Et alors? Que voulais-tu que je lui dise? Tu as un physique superbe. Tiens, voilà mon numéro? » Répondis-je à Alice, en levant le coin gauche de ma bouche, ainsi que mon sourcil, pour faire une belle grimace.

« Oui! » Explosa-t-elle. Puis, elle pointa un doigt accusateur contre moi. « Tu veux te trouver un copain, oui ou non? » J'acquiesçai. J'allais répliquer quand elle me devança. « Alors lance toi! » Fit-elle en tapant son poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter les clientes se trouvant à la table voisine. Elle ne daigna pas s'excuser pour son comportement, et continua : « Tu connais le dicton: 'qui ne tente rien n'a rien'. »

« Écoute Alice. J'ai déjà tenté, je n'ai rien eu de très gai. Je rêve d'un beau mariage, d'avoir de beaux enfants, dans une belle maison, avec un mari formidable... Peut-être que tout simplement, le moment pour me caser n'est pas arrivé. » Fis-je en baissant les yeux sur mon assiette, tout en triant quelques légumes. « Et ce n'est pas en allant jouer les aguicheuses que je trouverai quelqu'un de sérieux! »

« Ok. » Dit-elle simplement. Sa réponse fut suivie d'un court silence qui n'était pas réellement apaisant. Puis, elle planta son regard dans le mien, un air autoritaire collé au visage. « Je te forcerai à venir manger ici tout les jour, jusqu'à ce que tu abordes ce serveur. »

« Mais il n'est pas le seul homme sur terre. En plus, j'ai déjà eu plus beau. »

« Et sûrement plus con aussi! » Me coupa-t-elle en s'emportant. « Je t'adore, et tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu foutes ta vie en l'air. »

J'essayais vainement de la calmer, mais cette conversation commençait à m'agacer. « Franchement Alice, t'exagère. Ok, il est beau. Mais je ne vais pas la 'foutre en l'air' comme tu dis juste à cause de ça. Pas pour si peu. » Je soufflai, me peignai un visage serein et lui dis sur le ton de la confidence. « De plus, je pense que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire avec ton Monsieur Whitlock. »

***

J'avais passé une très bonne nuit. J'avais dormis comme un bébé. La menace d'Alice avait influencé mes rêves. Je me voyais aller au Buffalo tout les jours, matin, midi et soir. Une Alice – agaçante au plus haut point – m'accompagnait à chaque fois, ainsi que le beau serveur. Celui-ci, dans mon rêve, tournait sans arrêt autour de notre table, me donnant le tournis. Au réveil, je fus soulagée de voir que tout cela était du à mon imagination.

Je me levai, et allai dans ma cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il consistait en un bol de café, et quelques biscottes chocolatées. Après avoir déposé mon bol et mes couverts dans l'évier, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche s'imposait. Une fois sèche, je me recouvris de mon lait corps préféré (il était parfumé à la fraise). Puis, je m'habillai. Un simple pantalon noir, et un chemisier en soie blanc feraient l'affaire. Après tout, nous portions des uniformes au travail.

Je me brossai les dents, me maquillai légèrement, et me fis un chignon. Une fois prête, je partis à l'institut. Il était neuf heure, et il restait une heure avant l'ouverture. J'allumai donc les chauffages, commençai à allumer la cire, et fis un rapide brin de ménage. Je pris un parfum de maison, senteur fleur d'orangé, que je vaporisai dans l'accueil.

« Bonjour! » Fit Alice en entrant, toujours aussi matinale. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit? »

Je me demandai rapidement comment pouvait-elle être au courant. Mais finalement, je supposai que ce n'était qu'une question anodine, comme d'habitude. « Très bien, et toi? »

Elle me regarda bizarrement. Elle m'analysait de ses yeux bruns, profonds. On aurait dit qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Elle avait l'air sceptique. Comme si elle savait que je mentais. « Je ne te crois pas mais bon. » Fit-elle en haussant les épaules en signe de désinvolture. Puis, elle tapota le bout de son nez. « Tu me mens, je le sens. Tu me caches quelque chose, c'est mon sixième sens qui me le dit. » Puis elle laissa ses yeux de voyante de côté pour laisser place à des yeux rieurs. « Personnellement, j'ai très bien dormi. J'ai rêver de Mister W. » C'était le nom de code qu'elle s'amusait à lui donner. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un apprenne malencontreusement son béguin pour lui. Même si la veille au soir, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé de le dire à voix haute au restaurant.

« Bon, désolée de te couper, mais nous devrions aller nous changer. »

« Hum. Tu as raison. » On alla à la salle de repos, où nos casiers nous attendaient. « Et au fait, il a rendez-vous à quelle heure? »

« Alice! » La réprimandai-je en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Détends-toi, et oublie le un peu. Sinon va en désintoxication. » Plaisantai-je. Ce type avait le même effet qu'une drogue sur ma collègue. Elle ne savait rien de lui, peut-être était-il casé, ou marié – bien qu'il ne portât pas d'alliance d'après elle – et j'avais peur qu'elle tombe de haut. Elle était celle que je considérais comme ma meilleur amie, comme une sœur aussi. « Il a rendez-vous à onze heure trente pour un massage du dos. »

« Tu sais qu'en Pologne, oui il me semble que c'est là-bas, il y a un salon de coiffure où les employées travaillent en sous-vêtement? Je pense que l'on devrait tester cette technique aussi aujourd'hui. »

« Surtout à onze heure trente, c'est ça? » Lui demandai-je, ironique. Elle acquiesça, totalement sérieuse. « Il en est hors de question! Nous travaillerons comme à notre habitude. » Lui répondis-je, autoritaire.

À neuf heure, la cliente d'Alice arriva. Un maillot intégral. L'horreur, c'était trop douloureux. Je l'avais fait une fois, et c'était la dernière d'ailleurs. Le ticket de métro faisait assez mal comme ça. Cinq minutes après, c'était ma cliente avec une beauté des pieds complète. Puis j'enchainai avec une épilation du torse pour un beau jeune homme. Mais celui-ci avait une alliance. Tant pis. À dix heure trente, je devais faire une simple pose de vernis et un maquillage. Mais la cliente était tellement pipelette que le rendez-vous dura trois quart d'heure. Bon, dix minute de plus que prévu, ce n'était rien, je n'avais pas d'autre client avant midi.

Il était maintenant onze heure quinze. Alice était en cabine à faire un soin visage. Je lui préparai l'autre salle pour son prochain rendez-vous et patientai. Je remis en rayon quelques produits, les alignai correctement, puis pris mon magazine Vogue. À peine avais-je commencé à le feuilleter, que la petite cloche, prévenant de l'entrée d'un client, retentit. Mister W venait d'entrer.

« Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock. »

« Bonjour Isabella. » Les clients avaient l'habitude de nous appeler par nos prénoms. Même moi qui n'aimait pas mon prénom les laissais faire.

Il était vraiment craquant mais je n'étais pas une fanatique des blonds. J'aurais presque pu faire une exception, mais Alice s'en était entichée. Il portait un costume, et un petit attaché-caisse. Je me demandai quel travail pouvait-il faire. Je le voyais bien diriger une grande entreprise. Oui, tout à fait ça.

« Je vais devoir vous demander de patienter. Alice aura terminé dans cinq, dix minutes. »

« Très bien. De toute façon, c'est moi qui suis en avance. »

Il s'installa sur le canapé. Il feuilleta un de nos magazines de travaux, de décoration... Intéressant. On pouvait apprendre plein de choses sur la personnalité d'une personne rien qu'en faisant attention à sa gestuelle, en regardant les livres qu'il lisait. Il n'avait pas relevé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, les yeux de ce magazine.

Alice vint vers nous, accompagnée de sa cliente (une femme réellement désagréable). Elle salua notre cher Mister W, un léger rougissement s'était installé sur ses joues. Heureusement qu'elle ne bégayait pas. Alice referma correctement la porte derrière la cliente, et demanda à l'homme de la suivre.

Monsieur Whitlock reposa donc le catalogue. Cet homme devait être quelqu'un d'attentionné car il était délicat dans chacun de ses gestes. Même sa démarche restait gracieuse, ce qui était assez rare chez un homme, du moins ceux que je connaissais. Alice était toute guillerette. Elle attendait chacun de ses rendez-vous avec impatience. Ils disparurent de ma vue, puis la porte claqua.

Il me restait une demi heure à tuer. Je tapotai mon ongle sur le comptoir. Alice serait là, elle me liquiderait. Elle ne supportait pas tous ces petits bruits. Elle trouvait ça 'agaçant'. À deux reprises le téléphone sonna. La première fois pour un rendez-vous. Une épilation des demi-jambes. La deuxième fois, c'était pour une demande de stage. Je lui ai alors demandé de passer me voir samedi prochain, donc dans trois jours, pour avoir une entrevue, et d'apporter curriculum vitae et lettre de motivation. Après cela, l'expression 'se tourner les pouces' put m'être associée.

***

J'avais enfin ma pause déjeuner. On ne fermait pas l'institut le midi, sauf quand nous n'avions pas de clientes. Sinon, pendant que j'avais une cliente, Alice mangeait, et vice versa. La première qui avait sa pause allait chercher de la nourriture à l'épicerie d'à côté, ou allait commander des repas à emporter au restaurant asiatique juste en face.

Je me sentais vraiment bien dans cette salle. Les murs étaient blanc, et deux casiers étaient disposés pour mettre nos affaires. Des notes étaient accrochées au mur ainsi que des cadres photo. Il y avait un réfrigérateur, et un micro-onde disponibles. Au mur adjacent, se trouvaient un évier ainsi que de la vaisselle. Une table et plusieurs chaises étaient aussi présentes. On allait tout de même pas manger debout.

J'avalai mon sandwich en peu de temps, puis ouvris mon sachet de chips. C'était un peu du grignotage, ou plutôt un pique-nique. C'était rapide et pratique. Je rangeai ensuite mes affaires, et mis les déchets à la poubelle. Je nettoyai ma table, et me lavai les mains. Après manger, j'allai dans la buanderie faire tourner une nouvelle machine, et rangeai le linge propre. Je descendis ensuite à l'accueil où Alice se trouvait.

« Hey ma Belle. Que fais tu? Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Madame Lincoln? » Demandai-je en la voyant griffonner une grille de mots croisés sans douceur.

« Si, je l'attend justement. Dix minutes de retard. » Elle détestait ça. Normal car ça déplaçait tout notre planning. « Je vais l'appeler. » Elle composa le numéro. Ses mains tremblaient d'énervement. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose un lapin, que se soit un rencard ou un client. « Bonjour, Alice de l'institut Beauty Pearl. Je voulais vous rappeler que vous aviez rendez-vous. » Sa mâchoire se contracta, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Au revoir. » Ses lèvres étaient pincées, et ne formaient plus qu'une ligne. Signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. « Cette vielle peau ne s'est même pas excusée! En plus elle était consciente d'avoir rendez-vous. Mais non, pourquoi prévenir? »

« Alice s'il te plait calme toi. En plus imagine qu'un client entre et t'entende parler de la sorte?! Alors maintenant zen! » Je m'installai derrière elle et lui massai les épaules. « Mon client n'arrive que dans vingt minutes normalement. Tu as le temps de me parler de ton client de onze heure trente. » Lui rappelai-je avec un clin d'œil. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et toutes traces de colère disparurent.

« Hummmm... J'adore. En plus il est obligé d'enlever sa chemise. Je me suis faite violence pour ne pas baver, littéralement je parle. Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir sa musculature. On a un peu parlé. Ça va faire un peu plus de six mois qu'il vient chez nous, et enfin on a parlé. Il s'appelle Jasper... »

Finalement, elle n'en savait pas vraiment plus. Elle me raconta en détail les trente minutes passées avec lui. Elle connaissait son prénom dorénavant. C'était déjà un grand pas. Il ne la demandera pas en mariage demain, mais au moins elle savait quelque chose. Et personnellement, sa musculature, je m'en fichais. Heureusement, mon client, Monsieur Wate, arriva et me libéra.

***

Il était dix neuf heure trente, et je fermai la boutique. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, et les enseignes commençaient à s'illuminer. Alice m'attrapa par les épaules, et l'on marcha ainsi jusqu'au Buffalo Grill. Il n'y avait pas de taxi de libre, et Alice voulait me parler, ne lâchant pas l'affaire du serveur. On zigzaguait entre les passants, qui eux ne bougeait pas d'un poil. J'avais beau dire à Alice que ça ne servait à rien, elle s'entêtait à vouloir me caser avec Chevelure Ardente.

« Alice s'il te plait. Met la en sourdine, j'ai un mal de crane qui commence. »

« Oh, pas grave. J'ai des cachets contre les maux de têtes. » Ce petit démon avait toujours une solution à tout. Pas étonnant qu'elle arrivât toujours à ses fins. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuse mon aide. Tu ne veux pas faire le premier pas? Ok. Après tout, c'est aux hommes de le faire. Mais tu sais qu'à force d'y aller, il va finir par prendre son courage à deux mains et te parler. » Finit-elle, sérieuse, et trouvant son raisonnement logique.

« Tu oublie un point important: il faudrait déjà qu'il soit intéressé. »

« Oh. Espèce de rabat-joie. » Siffla-t-elle. Elle arborait une moue contrariée, et ses bras étaient croisés sous sa poitrine. « Tu es une jolie fille, gentille, intelligente... Bon, tu n'es pas très douce, mais si cet homme est masochiste, vous feriez un super couple! »

Je tapai gentiment l'arrière de sa tête à sa remarque. Elle sous-entendait, encore une fois, que j'étais sadique. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis ceux-ci se posèrent sur un passant. « Lui aussi n'est pas mal. » L'homme en question était brun. Ses cheveux étaient longs et attachés en catogan. Sa peau était halé, et ses yeux bridés. Il devait surement posséder des origines indiennes.

Alice réprima difficilement une grimace de dégout, puis me regarda comme si j'étais une échappée d'asile. « Lui? Désolée de te dire ça Bella, mais vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble. » Insista-t-elle. « Si ça continue, je vais t'inscrire sur meetic et te trouver moi-même un chéri. Tu ne sais vraiment pas les choisir, la preuve sous les yeux. » Elle était sérieuse. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'indien puis se retourna pour me faire face. « Bella, répète après moi: Non, il n'est pas fait pour moi. »

« Quoi? » Mes yeux s'étaient écarquiller sous la surprise. « Tu rigoles j'espère? C'est complètement débile. » Murmurais-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Isabella Marie Swan! Rien de ce que je dis n'est 'débile'. Tu fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout! » Rouspéta-t-elle. Je fis alors ce qui m'était demandé.

« Non, il n'est pas fait pour moi. » Fis-je en roulant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait?

On arrivait enfin au restaurant. Elle ouvrit la porte, et manqua de la fermer avant de me laisser entrer. Petite peste! Je râlai et l'entre-baillai suffisamment pour me laisser un passage. Une femme plus âgée que ses collègues nous amena à une table. Il y avait peu de monde pour un mercredi soir. Un couple, une femme avec deux enfants, trois hommes en costard cravate, et deux petites grand mères.

« Bonjour. Voici votre salade de bienvenue. » Fit un serveur en nous déposant un bol chacune.

Alice me donna un coup de pied. Je relevai alors la tête et croisai des yeux vert. Misère. C'était LE serveur. Alice lui demanda. « Pouvons nous commander? On sait déjà ce que l'on veut. »

J'avais bien envie de lui crier parle pour toi, mais ici j'alternais toujours entre trois plat environ. « Bien sur. » Lui répondit-il d'une belle voix grave.

« Alors je prendrai un steak avec une assiette de haricot vert et un Orangina. » Lui dit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Bien. Et pour vous Madame? »

Mademoiselle, avais-je eu envie de crier. Mais ça ne se faisait pas. On était dans un restaurant quand même, pas un quatre étoiles, mais ça restait un lieu public.

« Une double assiette de carpaccio, des frites et du coca. »

« Avec ou sans parmesans? »

« Avec! » Avais-je presque crié. Il haussa un sourcil, nota ma commande et s'en alla. « Je suis nulle. » Lançai-je à Alice. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes paumes.

Elle me regarda alors presque avec pitié, et posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Il a dû te prendre pour une folle. Si c'est comme ça que tu comptais le séduire, tu es foutue. » Si elle espérait me remonter le moral avec ça, c'était mort.

« C'est ce que tu pense? Que je suis folle, je veux dire. »

« Oh, oui. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. » En voyant ma tête dépitée, elle s'empressa de changer de sujet avant que son salaire ne baisse d'une façon importante. « Au faite, tout à l'heure tu ma vaguement parlé d'une fille, d'un CV et de samedi. »

« Oui, une petite jeune qui veut faire un stage chez nous. Je lui ai dit d'apporter son CV samedi pour qu'on puisse parler. On prend rarement de stagiaire, ça pourrait changer. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. En plus elle pourrait nous être utile. Elle pourrait faire le ménage, répondre au téléphone... » Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne monte dans son monde féérique.

« Ce ne sera pas notre larbin Alice. Elle est là pour apprendre le métier. Pour nous assister, et si elle fait des études d'esthétique, on pourrait lui prendre des clientes. Enfin bon, on verra ça samedi. Mangeons. »


	3. Chapter 3

************

**Bonsoir!**

Comment allez vous? Et pour ceux/celles qui passent des épreuves, comment est-ce que ça se passe?

Bon, je sais j'suis en retard. (vous allez dire que c'est une habitude!) mais j'vais me rattraper.

Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas "Forks: A funny city" vous n'êtes pas au courant des causes de mon retard, alors j'explique (:P)  
J'ai trouver du boulot dans une carrosserie. Donc, le temps de rentrer, faire son p'tit ménage, vérifier tout mes mails... Et nourrir ma Bimbo (xD) Bé je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. (pis la fatigue arf.) Mais je compte reprendre un bon rythme à partir de ce soir :D

Brefouille.

...

Voici les réponses aux reviews :D

...

vavounette: On aborde quand même pas un inconnu de cette façon lol

bichou85: héhé, ça rend la situation plus réel ^^

Grazie: Je te remercie, et voici la suite :D

petite-vampirette: Qui n'a jamais donner de surnom bizarre :D

H0una: Oui, c'était bien Jacob :) Moi aussi j'en suis sur pour Jasper )

Pénélope.: XD J'adore ton commentaire lol Très bien, je ferais comme si tu n'avais pas ce super sixième sens ;) N'empêche, jamais je n'aurais osé donner mon numéro comme ça. Bé ce n'est pas facile, perso je connais l'âge de quelqu'un depuis peu alors que ça va faire trois ans que je le connais (mais je le voyais très peu haha) je l'ai deviné en apprenant son signe astro chinois lol Bisous.

phika17: Désolé de t'avoir fait patienter. J'espère que tu es encore là ^^

**emy299: héhé moi j'veux aller chez le coiffeur juste pour le coiffeur x) (et aussi car je me lasse très vite de ma tête uu') Merci :D**

Mixiss: Roooh, mais nan ça ne fait pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? lol. C'est douloureux la première fois, mais si on ne re-rase plus, ça ne fait plus mal :P (J'travail dans l'administration la semaine, et je deviens esthéticienne le week-end lol) Bé, j'ai lu tellement de fiction avec un Edward riche/star/prétentieux... Je ne voulais pas en faire une similaire (par contre, j'adore les lire XD)

Galswinthe: Merciii :)

CaRoOThePriinCess: Merci beaucoup ^.^

TataDomi: Merci et la voici :D

Cynthiz: Il ne faut quand même pas que tout soit si simple. ce ne serait pas drôle sinon :P Ah ba, Bella reste Bella. lol.

loulou-petit-chef: Bé la voilà :D Et pis c'est bon les haricots vert, avec un bon beurre salé, humm... (et des vrais haricots du jardin, c'est encore mieux.)

Et je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre n°3:

La journée de jeudi avait été particulièrement ennuyeuse. Nous n'avions eu que peu de clients, et le téléphone avait rarement sonné. Misère! Épilations et soins visages. Voilà notre occupation aujourd'hui. Rien de bien intéressant. C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une journée pourrie. Au contraire, j'avais eu un peu plus de chance le soir. Le fameux serveur n'était pas là. Sauvée. Alice avait légèrement pesté contre sa non-présence, puis le sujet de conversation dériva sur le programme télé du soir.

Le lendemain, mon moral ne remonta pas. Il pleuvait des cordes. C'était horrible. J'étais arrivée une demi-heure avant l'ouverture. J'avais été ralentie par la pluie. Le chauffage, le brin de ménage, les salles ... j'avais réussi à tout faire en trente minutes. Le verre de jus d'orange, et les vitamines du matin y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose.

Alice ne commençait que deux heures après l'ouverture. Je devais donc me débrouiller toute seule d'ici là. À dix heure, mon client arriva pour une épilation des aisselles. Heureusement que les hommes se mettaient aux épilations, j'avais horreur des aisselles ou d'un torse poilus. Après les jambes, le reste, je m'en fichais.

Une fois le client parti, une cliente appela pour annuler son rendez-vous pour cause d'intempéries (elle ne voulait pas abimer son brushing, la pauvre!). Heureusement, à onze heure Alice fit son apparition, avec une entrée digne d'une bonne comédie. On aurait dit un Chihuahua qui aurait plongé dans une piscine. Elle qui faisait super attention à son apparence, il était étonnant qu'elle ait oublié son parapluie.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? » Lui demandai-je faussement inquiète. « Serais-tu tombée dans une flaque d'eau Lice? »

« Ah ah! Très drôle Swan! » Grommela-t-elle. « Ils avaient prévu du soleil à la météo. » Elle se regarda dans le miroir et rouspéta encore une fois contre le temps. « J'avais mis mes nouveaux escarpins en plus. Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arriver d'ailleurs? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée dans la flaque d'eau mais plutôt elle qui est tombée sur moi. Les chauffeurs de bus roulent vraiment comme des malades! »

Je m'écroulai. J'imaginais parfaitement la scène, comme dans les bons films. Alice se promenant, un bus roulant dans une énorme flaque, toute l'eau giclant sur la pauvre victime. « J'aurais aimé voir ça. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. « Désolée Alice. Je ne contrôle rien. »

« Je vais me changer. » M'annonça-t-elle tout en grognant. « Et me recoiffer par la même occasion. »

« Très bien vas-y. Mais il te reste dix minutes avant l'arrivée de ta cliente, donc actionne! »

Le reste de la matinée passa dans une ambiance assez spéciale. Les humeurs variant avec le temps, beaucoup de clients furent désagréables. Avec Alice, on espérait silencieusement que le soleil fasse son apparition, et balaye pluie et vent.

Le midi, ayant ma pause en première, j'étais chargée de ramener la nourriture. Équipée de mon fidèle compagnon (mon parapluie), je traversai la rue pour entrer dans le restaurant asiatique juste en face. Rapide. Je nous commandai des nems au porc, ainsi que des samoussas à la volaille, avec des nouilles chinoises nature. Voilà qui était appétissant. Après avoir payé et salué les vendeurs, je retournai à mon travail et déposai le tout dans la salle de repos. J'en mangeai la moitié, laissant le reste pour mon amie, et bus une longue gorgée d'eau. Le temps d'aller aux toilettes et il serait l'heure de reprendre le boulot.

L'après-midi fut plus agréable. Le temps restait couvert, mais la pluie avait cessé. Les clients furent plus joyeux, et l'arrivée du week-end était fort appréciée. Une semaine dure pour tout le monde apparemment.

« Que dis-tu d'une journée shopping lundi? » Me demanda Alice en mâchouillant son stylo entre deux clientes.

« Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. En plus certains bonnets de mes soutiens-gorges sont tout biscornus. Bons à mettre à la poubelle. » Lui répondis-je en mimant les-dits bonnets. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour les dents de grignoter les stylos? » La taquinai-je.

« Pardon maman, je ne recommencerai plus. » Fit-elle en baissant les yeux, avec un air coupable. « Au fait maman, tu sais que j'aimerais bien avoir un papa? »

« T 'es con! » Lui dis-je, secouant la tête désespérément. Mais le sourire qui s'était collé à mon visage trahissait mes sentiments. (je pensais aussi à humeur, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre je trouve que ça sonne bizarre -') « Un papa roux c'est ça? » Elle affirma d'un hochement de tête presque excessif. « Et bien c'est non! Mais si tu veux vraiment un papa, il y a un beau blond qui traine chez nous, il pourrait convenir. » J'eus droit à un grognement pour réponse.

« Mister W deviendra mon homme, pas mon père, beurk! » Je ris. J'adorais la taquiner, que se soit sur sa petite taille ou sur son coup de foudre.

« Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il ferait un bon père. »

« Oui, mais pour mes mômes! »

« Je pourrais être la marraine? »

« Si je deviens celle de tes enfants, pas de souci. »

Le cloche d'entrée sonna, nous prévenant de l'arrivé de notre cliente. Nous interrompîmes alors notre discussion pour retourner travailler. Deux heures plus tard, je fermai la boutique pendant qu'Alice appelait un taxi. Elle arrivait toujours à en avoir un de disponible dans les environs, alors que quand c'était moi qui appelais, il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville – si il était disponible bien sur – donc depuis c'était elle qui en était chargée. Une fois arrivées au Buffalo – oui Alice tenait bon mais on verra ce que ça donnera au bout de deux semaines vu qu'elle n'était pas patiente – je prévins ma lutine de collègue de faire abstraction de tout sujet portant sur une chevelure ardente sous peine de ne plus avoir Jasper Whitlock pour client. Elle bougonna mais acquiesça.

Le diner se passa super bien. Le rouquin devait servir notre table, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Je la remerciai mentalement. Malheureusement, elle ne tint plus compte de notre marché, ou plutôt chantage, lors de l'addition. Après avoir déposé le ticket avec le montant sur notre table, il alla à une espèce de mini-caisse à deux mètres de nous pour déposer papiers, stylos et autres affaires.

« Wouah! Quel cul! T'as raison quand tu me disais qu'il en avait un beau. » Me dit-elle assez fort pour que le serveur nous entende. Le problème était que je n'avais jamais dit une telle chose, et je n'osai même plus me retourner pour voir de un: la réaction du serveur, et de deux: le dit-cul.

« Alice! » Grondai-je vainement. Comme si elle en avait à faire de ce que je lui disais. Elle paya, et rappela le serveur. Je gardais mes yeux baissés vers la table de peur de croiser son regard. Mon visage, ainsi que mes oreilles, étaient en feux. C'était horrible. J'avais l'impression de m'être faite humiliée mais indirectement. Elle me le paiera. Mais alors que je pensais mon enfer terminé, Alice ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois sa grande bouche.

« Excusez-moi, c'est bête mais d'habitude les employés mettent leur nom sur le ticket, et vous, vous ne l'avez pas mis. J'aime bien savoir qui nous sert, une espèce de satisfaction personnelle. Au fait comment va Sandrine? Ça fait longtemps. » Débita-t-elle. Oui, cette fille savait parler. Elle arrivait à baratiner, à construire toute une histoire pour avoir une information. Avait-elle procédé de cette manière pour le blondinet?

Il ricana un bref instant, puis redevint sérieux. « Elle est en congé maternité. » Lui répondit-il de sa belle voix grave. « Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je travaille ici. Dans mon ancien restaurant, nous devions toujours rester très formel, et ne pas avoir de familiarité avec les clients. Je me nomme Edward. Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. » Puis il reparti avec l'addition.

J'attendis d'être dehors pour passer un savon à mon amie. Je m'énervai toute seule pendant qu'elle me tenait le bras pour m'éviter de prendre tous les passants sur mon passage. Au contraire de moi, Alice restait calme, je me demandais même si elle m'écoutait.

On se quitta à la porte de son appartement, le mien étant deux étages au dessus. Une fois chez moi, je me pris une bonne douche, enfilai un pyjama, et m'installai dans le canapé. Depuis quelques temps, je reprenais depuis le début les épisodes de House M.D. Je venais d'insérer le disque quatre de la première saison. Hugh Laurie était si charismatique. J'aimerai bien avoir un docteur comme lui. J'aurais tant aimé que House finisse avec Cameron. Heureusement qu'il y avait des fanfictions sur internet sur ce couple. Après près de trois heure et demi d'épisode, je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain matin fut chargé, que ce soit pour Alice ou pour moi. Sachant que notre carnet de rendez-vous était chargé, je nous avais préparé des sandwichs pour pouvoir déjeuner rapidement. La pause de ce midi n'était que de quinze minutes chacune.

À treize heure vingt, une cliente arriva pour un maquillage. Quarante minutes plus tard, je sortis de ma salle accompagnée de ma cliente au même moment que la cloche sonna. Ça devait être la future stagiaire. « Bonjour! » La saluai-je. « Je suis à vous dans un instant. » Puis j'encaissai Madame Guipure. Elle paya, et partit. Une fois ceci fait, la jeune fille s'avança vers moi.

« Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Nessie Cullen, j'ai dix-huit ans, et... » Je la stoppai d'un geste de la main. Mon geste l'inquiéta vu la lueur de ces yeux. Je m'empressai de dissiper ce malentendu.

« Hey! Reprend ton souffle ou tu vas t'étouffer. » Lui indiquai-je gentiment. « On a tout notre temps. Je n'ai pas de client avant seize heure. » J'avais laissé un trou de deux heure exprès. Pour plus de confort, je nous dirigeai vers le canapé. Je lui intimai de continuer sa présentation.

« Je suis en école d'esthétique, et je passe mon diplôme cette année. Et nous devons faire un stage d'un mois en institut. »

« À quelle école te trouves-tu? » m'informai-je.

« Esthétique Vocation. » répondit-elle rapidement.

Je relevai instinctivement la tête à l'entente de ce nom. Je me mis à sourire. « C'est à cette école que j'ai passé mes diplômes. C'est une bonne école. » Elle souffla, l'air soulagé. Sûrement parce que je connaissais le programme et le règlement de cette école. « Alors, m'as-tu apporté un CV et une lettre de motivation? »

Elle sorti une chemise de son sac et me tendit les papiers demandés Je les survolai rapidement. Elle avait déjà fait un stage de deux semaines en parfumerie à Sephora. Je lui lançai un bref coup d'oeil, attendant qu'elle me dise autre chose sur elle, mais elle resta silencieuse. Sûrement dû au stress. Je la questionnai.

« Qu'avez-vous vu en cours? »

« On a déjà fait les soins visages, il nous reste deux-trois instruments à voir, on a fini la manucurie et la beauté des pieds. On a rapidement vu le maquillage, que deux séances de quatre heures, ils nous ont donné beaucoup de polycopiés mais peu de pratique. Et en épilation, nous avons fait la cire avec bande, peu pratiqué la cire recyclable, et nous verrons la cire sans bande au retour du stage. » M'énuméra-t-elle.

« Vous avez donc pratiquement tout vu. C'est bien ça. On pourra te faire bosser. » Plaisantai-je. « Et c'est pour quand? »

« On doit commencer dans deux semaines. » Je vis qu'elle avait repris espoir lors de ma question. Après tout, si je lui consacrai du temps, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« Donc alors, que dois-je remplir? » Elle me fit un grand sourire et me tendit une feuille. « Tu as du temps? Si tu veux je peux déjà te faire visiter les lieux, et remplir les feuilles. » Elle acquiesça. « Tu peux prendre un magasine le temps que je remplisse le contrat. »

Une fois fait, je lui présentai les produits que l'on utilisait et vendait, lui montrai la salle de soin corps, la salle de soin visage, et celle d'épilation. Je lui indiquai où se trouvait les toilettes, la buanderie, et ce qui se trouvait à l'étage. Puis, je toquai à la salle d'ongle.

« Oui? » Demanda la voix fluette d'Alice.

« Je viens vous déranger deux minutes. » Je présentai Nessie à Alice, et à la cliente en passant. Puis je fis rapidement le tour de la salle. « Allez, je te laisse bosser tranquillement. » Fis-je en riant à ma collègue. Une fois de retour à l'accueil, je m'adressai à la petite jeune. « Alors, que je t'explique le fonctionnement: le lundi c'est repos pour tout le monde. Pour le reste de la semaine, c'est les mêmes horaires: tu commenceras à dix heures, et finira à dix-huit heures. Tu mangeras de treize à quatorze heure. Généralement, le midi se passera comme ça: tu feras une demi-heure avec moi, puis l'autre demi-heure avec Alice, ou vice versa. À moins que tu manges dehors. Parfois, tu seras chargé de l'accueil. Bref, on verra le reste plus tard. Aussi, je te donnerai ton uniforme à ton premier jour. » J'allais m'arrêter là quand quelque chose me revint en mémoire. « Ce n'est pas la peine de faire un chignon tous les jours. Connaissant Madame Duchannes, elle a du prétendre le contraire. Garde toujours un élastique, une pince ou un bandeau sur toi, ça pourrait servir. Des questions? »

« Pour les chaussures, je dois prendre mes souliers? »

« Pas la peine. Des tennis, ou bien des escarpins si tu n'as pas peur d'avoir mal aux pieds... L'autre jour, j'étais en tong. Mais si tu préfères mettre tes souliers, il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Non, ça ira. Je vous remercie. » Elle me sourit et me serra la main. « Au revoir, et bonne journée. »

« Merci, à toi aussi. À dans deux semaines. » Je refermai la porte derrière elle et soufflai. C'était une gentille fille. Un peu timide, réservée, mais agréable et chaleureuse. Puis, je me remis à travailler.

« Elle a l'air sympa. » Me dit Alice, en pliant les serviettes en fin de journée. « Donc c'est une étudiante en esthétique tu m'as dit? »

« Exactement. Et elle étudie à la même école que nous. »

« C'est pas vrai! » S'exclama mon amie en lâchant le linge. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, et elle n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux. Elle avait vraiment une tête d'ahurie comme ça. « La Duchannes est toujours aussi stricte? Un véritable dragon cette vieille! » Siffla-t-elle hargneusement. Normal, elle n'avait jamais été en bon terme avec.

« Si tu veux tu pourras en parler avec elle la prochaine fois. »

« Cool! »

« Bon, allez! Plie le linge au lieu de paresser. »

« Oui chef! » Et c'était dans cette bonne humeur que nous terminâmes notre journée.

************

* * *

**Et voici une nouvelle arrivant héhé :D**

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Bon à jeter, ou à continuer? **

**...**

**Petites questions:**

**- Franchement, dans la vie réel, de tout les jours, oseriez-vous donner votre numéro à la personne que vous appréciez alors que vous ne la connaissez pas?**

**- Comment feriez-vous votre approche?**

**- Feriez-vous le premier pas?**

**Personnellement, étant une grande timide, je n'oserai rien de tout ça (donc à la place, j'observe mon coiffeur haaa u.u) **  
**quel défaut la timidé, ça gache la vie parfois .**

**Bisous et bonne soirée :D**

**(je vais direct commencé à écrire les chapitres suivant ^^)**

**Re-Bisous ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir :D  
Comment vont mes petits lecteurs?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (ainsi que le suivant que j'ai terminer ce week-end, mais vous l'aurez plus tard héhé)  
Je ne vais par trop m'attarder, j'imagine que la lecture vous attire plus que mon petit blabla ^^'

***

Je vais tout de même répondre aux reviews:

- Bellaandedwardamour: Merci beaucoup :D

- Elo-didie: Merci, dit donc, on est un grand nombre d'observatrice ici x)

- Patoun: Alors, Bella et Alice ont le même âge (25 ans si je ne me trompe pas) Edward a 28-29 ans, et Jasper 30 ans, dans ces environs là :)

- Bichouandjulie85: Contente :) et Merci

- Grazie: Merci :D

- Phika17: Toujours au rendez vous, et je t'en remercie :D Bah, si la vie était facile, ça se serait x) Je ne dirai rien du tout tiens :P Tu verras bien d'abeurd! xD Ah ouais, donc bon, je garde espoir alors (je dis ça, mais perso, quand j'étais au lycée, on ne m'a jamais demander d'être sa "copine" alors que j'étais dans une classe de 30 élèves, et parmi eux, 22 mec haha) haha, j'imagine que j'aurais fait pareil (ou sinon un simple "moi aussi" sans le dire concretement haha)

- Petite-vampirette: La vie de Nessie sera effectivement développer (quand elle sera en stage chez Bella normalement)

- Mo: Bé, perso ça ne me dérangerai pas: tartare, carpaccio, et wings, voila ce que je mange là-bas, j'alternerai XD Rassure toi, tu n'es pas folle (elle s'en va du milieu sorcier pour des séances à la moldu :P, et pour Duchannes, ça vient de 16 lunes [lena Duchannes, presser que le deuxième tome sorte]

- Emy299: Gyahh, quel est le nom de ce livre? (que je ne le lise jamais, je n'aime pas quand il n'y a pas de happy end. Une fois, j'ai acheter la collection "Dingue de toi!" , un manga, et bien à la fin, j'étais en larme, l'héroine meurt snifff) Et bien, faudrait créer le club des timides qui regarde les vitrines... xD

- Asukarah: Merci :D , et aussi merci d'avoir répondu à mon petit questionnaire. Mon béguin pour le coiffeur est finalement passé (ou presque) pour être remplacer par un béguin qui dure depuis plusieurs année (infos dans celle à Lanzelou xD)

- Caroothepriincess: Nan sérieux? O.O Et bien franchement, tant mieux, Alice doit se sentir bien plus libre que beaucoup d'autre personne, j'aimerai être comme elle (tout le monde pourrait le faire n'empêche, vu que ce n'est que psychologique, mais trop difficile pour moi) Et bien alors tu vas être contente d'apprendre que je m'y met serieusement maintenant (chapitre suivant déjà écri, et envoyé à ma bêta, j'attend plus que sa correction ) )

- Butterflied75: C'est vrai que dans cette fiction, Bella est plus féminine (on ne va pas tout le temps en faire une nulle du maquillage, look... XD) Heureusement, elle n'est pas sa copine, mais si sa soeur, ou sa cousine. Juste la responsable d'Edward ;) Peut-être qui sait? (moiiii :D)

- Chouchoumag: Merci beaucoup (et je ne dirais pas plus .^)

- Mixiss: Haha, ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça en vrai n'empêche, je l'imagine très bien xD Bin, elle est... naturelle on va dire, hin? x) oui, ça va peut-être plus vite, mais faut le faire tout les deux jours si on veut garder nos belles jambes, et nos belles aisselles lissent (alors qu'avec la cire, toutes les 2-3 semaine seulement :D [je compte reprendre rendez-vous pour une épil chez l'esthéticienne où j'avais travailler un mois, aie aie iaie.] Nan, t'oserai? Moi j'aurais trop peur de me prendre un beau vent, et je n'oserai plus jamais me représenter devant la personne. Ahah, justement, il me coiffe super bien, pis comme je l'ai dit juste en dessous, le voir une heure ou deux tout les trois mois, et c'est mon coup de coeur est rapidement passé (je le trouve toujours charmant par contre) Je préfère rester sur un coup de coeur qui dure depuis biiiien plus longtemps et qui je cotoie bien plus souvent (mais malgré ça, avec qui j'ai moins parler XD) J'avoue que pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai beaucoup pensé au deux, me demandant lequel me plaisait le plus,... Bref, j'imagine que tu es là pour la fiction xD sinon, pour papoter, on continu par Mp haha.

- Pnlope: T'inquiète je comprend, moi même je le fais en ce moment en corrigeant les chapitres d'une fiction, dans mes mails, je n'arrête pas de lui donner mes hypothèse xD Et bin tu sais quoi? bé je ne dirais pas si tu as eu bon, nananèreuh (tu le sauras prochainement.) Fallait bien, c'est grâce à ce site que je peux publier x) J'ai adoré ton petit roman (j'en veux d'autre, je deviens vite accro à ces petites choses là) J'ai passé le cap "à fond sur son coiffeur" (peut-être le fait de le voir tout les trois mois environs y fait je crois) mais comme je le dit plus bas (j'ai répondu aux reviews à l'envers, en commençant par le bas xD) une personne qui me plait depuis bien plus longtemps... [dans la rep à Lanzelou si tu es curieuse ;)] moi aussi j'ai toujours donner des noms de code (comme on le voit dans mes chapitres) pour une amie, on avait appelé son beguin Shkot, pour une autre Bob, il y a aussi eu surfeur (en faite j'en trouvai pour les autres, car j'appréciai rarement quelqu'un de mon établissement... J'suis si mauvaise menteuse? Bé, en faite, on n'en parlait pas vu qu'ils étaient dans ma classe, sinon je ne m'en rappel plus XD)

- Salomee: Merci beaucoup, je l'espère :D

- Isabellamisa: Tu le ferais quand même? Et bien, t'es bien courageuse (moi je me plairais à Admirer de loin sans jamais rien tenter, une nullarde.) Alice étant mon personnage préféré, je fais tout pour lui donner un bon role :D

- Lilichoco: Oui, à chaque fois (enfin souvent) il est patron, il est une star... Et Bella une pauvre paysage (bon j'exagère, mais en gros, c'est ce schéma) Donc Bella en patrone me plaisait bien pis lui n'est qu'un pauvre petit serveur niark niark. Roooh, pourquoi voulez vous savoir les réponses à l'avance, faut être patient (perso, pour ce genre de chose, je ne le suis pas du tout! Alors, finalement... Je sors .)

- Galswinthe: Merci :D

- Ophemalaunny: Et bien, la voicy :)

- Lanzelou: Oh oui, ça je peux te le promettre, des scènes comiques sont prévu (je reprense à une scène dans le prochain chapitre, je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant) La réponse à ta questions se fera dans quelques chapitres. Est-ce oui, est-ce non. Tu le sauras ;) Pis même parler de météo ce n'est pas facile xD (du moins pour moi, je ne suis même pas foutu d'aborder une personne que j'apprécie depuis plus de 6 ans, aussi je lui ai réellement parler pour la première fois il y a quelques jours car il m'a ramener à mon boulot, j'avais laisser ma voiture à mon travail, et ma mère était venu me chercher [elle travaille à 5min en voiture, et bon... comme je travaille pour mes parents, j'suis venue manger à leurs boulot, comme d'habitude] pis comme il devait passé au garage où je boss, hop il m'a ramener [merci papa uu, c'est grâce à lui, vu qu'il lui a dit de la faire] Bouh, j'fais du HS :O)

- Fifer: Je te remercie vraiment, ça me fait plaisir :)

***

Une grand merci à Aidail Choupette pour sa correction :D

***

Bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

Chapitre n°4:

« Alice, ça te dirait de manger une crêpe? » Lui demandai-je en arrêtant sa progression vers une nouvelle boutique. Voilà maintenant trois heures que l'on dépensait des sous dans divers vêtements, chaussures, et accessoires. Mes pieds criaient de ralentir notre course, alors que ceux d'Alice donnaient l'impression de devoir prendre le train. « Une petite pause. Juste une. Une toute petite. »

« Mais, si on n'y va pas maintenant, le super perfecto que j'ai vu dans la vitrine va disparaître! » Grommela-t-elle. Je soufflai, mais malgré tout cela, je devais être masochiste, car j'adorais le shopping. Mais avec des pauses. C'était crucial! « Allez va! Je te paye ta crêpe. »

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas le même prix qu'une superbe paire de chaussures. Ne crois pas que ça va la remplacer, au cas où bien sûr. »

Parfois je me demandais si elle ne prévoyait pas ses coups en douce. Est-ce que la veste avait seulement existé? Je priais que oui, et qu'elle y fût encore. « Bonjour je voudrais deux crêpes s'il vous plait. »

« Quel sirop? » Me demanda la vendeuse avec son sourire commercial.

« À la rose pour moi, et à la violette pour mon amie. » Un jour je tenterais mimosa. Figue ne devait pas être mal non plus. Je payai la femme, puis elle nous tendit notre nourriture. « Merci. Au revoir. » Alice sautilla jusqu'à un banc non loin de nous et dévora, tel un ogre, sa crêpe. Une fois que je fus installée, j'en fis de même.

« Trop bon! Si je pouvais, j'en mangerais matin, midi, soir, et même aux quatre heures! » Fit le lutin en se tassant sur le banc.

« Je te comprend. Elles sont excellentes. J'achèterai du sirop comme ça la prochaine fois, et je t'en ferais. Ça sera du fait maison, du Bella! Ce n'est pas rien! »

« Maman, je ne veux pas mourir si jeune. Empoisonnée par sa meilleur amie-patronne. Super. » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle regarda passer un couple, puis tourna son regard vers moi. « Ils en ont de la chance. Je donnerais tout pour vivre une histoire d'amour. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une histoire d'amour avec un A majuscule madame! »

« Tu donnerais même ta meilleur amie? » Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, grand sourire aux lèvres. « Garce! »

« Bon Choupie, on le reprend ce shopping? J'ai ma veste qui m'attend. » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. « Allez magne toi. Je n'ai pas toute ma semaine. » Elle me tira par le bras pour me faire avancer.

« On dit: toute la journée, crétine! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et me lâcha. Je la suivis jusqu'à la boutique, tout en croisant les doigts. « Sois là. Sois là. Sois là. Je t'en prie. » Murmurai-je à moi-même.

Quand nous fûmes entrées dans le magasin, une petite panique fit surface. Je ne trouvais aucun perfecto. Aïe. Je n'allais quand même pas y laisser ma paye? Une vendeuse, vite. « Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez des vestes style perfecto? »

« Oui, il nous en reste quelques-unes. Dans le rayon à côté. » Elle me montra ledit rayon. Je la remerciai, et allai retrouver ce qui allait me sauver. Je hélai Alice pour qu'elle me rejoignît. Quand je la vis tendre sa main, puis enlacer la veste, je sus que mon compte en banque était sauvé. Nous allâmes dans les cabines d'essayages pour qu'elle pût passer la veste.

« Je le savais, je suis trop forte. Cette veste me va à merveille, et met vraiment bien ma silhouette en valeur. » Elle n'arrêtait pas. Et blablabla, et blablabla. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle disait vrai. Ce petit bout de femme, malgré sa petite taille, était magnifique. Super gracieuse, un petit caractère têtu qui lui donnait un certain charme. Si j'étais un mec, je craquerais!

Deux heures plus tard, nous rentrâmes chez nous. Enfin! Je n'en pouvais plus. Alice finissait la soirée chez moi, et on se commanda une bonne grosse pizza avec plein de fromage fondant. Humm... Et après ça, je sortis un pot de glace à la framboise qu'on mangea à la cuillère toutes les deux. Elle repartit chez elle dans les alentours de vingt-trois heures. Je fermai à clé derrière elle, et sautai dans la douche. Pas de shampoing à faire le lendemain, pratique si je me levais avec du retard.

« Alors, votre petite chienne. Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant? » Demandai-je à ma cliente durant sa manucurie.

« Six mois. Un vrai petit bébé. En plus, elle ronronne comme les chats. » Elle soupira, de bien-être je crois, et émit un petit rire. « Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle m'a fait l'autre jour. Elle a pissé dans l'entrée pendant que je travaillais, et pour pas que je m'en rende compte, elle a mis son tapis par-dessus. Maligne hein? Depuis, quand je vois que son tapis a changé de place, je me dis qu'elle a fait une connerie. » Elle éclata de rire, un rire assez étrange, ressemblant assez à celui d'un phoque. Je me moquais, mais ça restait gentil, cette cliente était adorable.

« Et bien. Quand je repense à mes cours de philo, au lycée. Ma prof disait que les chiens n'avaient pas de conscience, pourtant, ils nous démontrent le contraire bien souvent. »

« Cette femme ne doit pas en avoir pour dire de telle chose! » S'emporta-t-elle. Entre amis des bêtes, on se comprenait.

« Et voilà. Vos mains sont finies. » L'informai-je en rangeant mes affaires. Elle me félicita, comme d'habitude (quand je dis qu'elle est adorable!) et partit vers l'accueil pour me payer. En l'encaissant, je vis arriver Mademoiselle Hale.

« Bonjour! » s'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse. Je lui retournai son salut, et dis au revoir à ma cliente.

« Que puis-je pour vous Mademoiselle Hale? »

« Alors voilà. Une amie de ma mère ouvre sa boutique de décoration prochainement, sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, juste en face de votre magasin. Tenez, ce sont deux invitations pour la soirée privée prévue pour l'ouverture. Une pour vous et Alice. J'espère que vous pourrez venir. »

« Bien sûr qu'on pourra. Merci pour les invitations. »

« Bah c'est normal. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai de beaux ongles, de beaux sourcils, de belles jambes... Bref, un beau corps. » Je sais, très vantarde. Mais elle louait nos mérite avec une bonne foi évidente, donc, nous la pardonnions sans difficulté.

« Un mercredi soir, c'est bon pour moi. Alice aussi vu qu'elle vient toujours chez moi ou vice versa » plaisantai-je.

« Dix-neuf heures trente là-bas, ça sera bon? Je dis ça c'est pour vous, avec l'institut. »

« Attendez, je regarde. » Je pris la souris de mon ordinateur, et regardai l'agenda pour le mercredi. « C'est bon. On n'a plus de rendez-vous à partir de quinze heures. Je fermerai plus tôt exceptionnellement. » Je me relevai, et continuai. « C'est dans une semaine? Je regarde car notre emploi du temps est rempli pendant bien un mois. »

« Mieux vaut qu'il soit bien rempli que vide. En tout cas, c'est très bien tout ça. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. »

Je ris, et acquiesçai. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le contraire. »

« Au fait, appelez-moi Rosalie s'il vous plait. » J'approuvai une nouvelle fois.

Le soir, lorsque je fermai la boutique, j'expliquai à Alice notre future sortie. Elle sautilla de joie. Une nouvelle boutique de décoration pas loin de chez nous, voilà ce qui l'intéressait. Par contre, un nouveau sujet, bien plus important, fit surface. « Il nous faut des robes de soirée. On n'en a pas achetées lundi. Pourtant, il en faut toujours au moins trois dans son armoire. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela? Je ne suis pas digne d'être moi. »

Elle commença à s'insulter, se traitant de pauvre idiote, pour rester polie car dans la réalité... Bon nombre de noms d'oiseau sortaient de sa bouche! « Calme-toi Alice. » Tentai-je vainement. « Allez, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas? » Me coupa-t-elle, un air mauvais. « Non, mais tu planes ou quoi? Tu ne vois pas la catastrophe? »

« Alice! » Criai-je encore plus fort qu'elle, espérant avoir sa totale attention. « Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je possède une armoire complète de robes de soirée. »

Elle me regarda fixement, me détaillant, me passant surement au rayon X pour savoir si je disais vrai, si je n'étais pas devenu folle. « Toi? Tu dérailles. Complètement. Je le saurais si tu avais ce genre de vêtement. Je connais ton appartement par cœur. »

« Sauf ma bibliothèque-bureau. » Elle haussa des épaules, montrant bien ce qu'elle pensait des livres. Elle détestait ça, sauf les magazines people, et de mode. « Une des armoires contient des vêtements pour ''occasions spéciales'' comme je l'appelle. » En fait, dans cette pièce, il y avait plusieurs armoires où je mettais mes livres. J'en avais tellement que je pourrais ouvrir une boutique. Et j'avais pris une armoire en plus pour cacher les ''occasions spéciales''.

« Tu déconnes? » Je secouai négativement la tête. « Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça? On va directement chez toi. On se mangera des spaghettis chez toi. Tant pis pour le bel Edward. On le verra demain. »

« Lâche-moi avec ça, Alice. » Quand cette fille avait quelque choses en tête, elle ne lâchait pas prise. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait nommé comme étant mon âme sœur, l'homme de ma vie, ma moitié...

« Je me tairai définitivement avec cette histoire lorsqu'il y aura le happy end que j'attends. »

« Ma pauvre, prévois des mouchoirs. »

« Pessimiste. »

« Réaliste! »

Quand elle découvrit ma fameuse armoire, elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Mais quand elle l'ouvrit, sa bouche serait tombée par terre si elle avait pu. « Tu as un ensemble en cuir? Tu dois être trop sexy dedans. Je pourrais te le piquer un jour? Plus la peine de te le demander, je sais où ça se trouve de toute façon. » Et voilà qu'elle était partie dans un nouveau monologue. Je préférai la couper avant qu'on ne s'endormît.

« Je ne me rappelais plus que notre but premier était l'ensemble en cuir. Soirée privée, ça ne te rappelle rien? »

« Désolé. Wouahou. Belle collection. » Elle les regarda une par une, et son choix s'arrêta sur une robe rose bonbon. Oui, je sais. Il est étonnant que moi, Bella Swan, possède ce genre de chose. Rose bonbon. Bah. J'ai eu ma période Barbie il y a peu de temps. « Tu as même des robes gothiques. Tu as du Sweet lolita aussi. Tous les styles sont réunis dans cette armoire. Je n'en reviens pas. » J'avais enfin réussi à ébahir la petite Alice, malheureusement pour moi. Elle n'allait plus me laisser tranquille après cette histoire. « Tiens, tu pourrais mettre cette robe noire. »

« Elle n'est pas noire, elle est bleue. Bleu nuit pour être précise. »

« Ouais. Bah pour moi, c'est noir. »

« Mets tes lunettes! »

« Nan, à chaque fois que je les mets, je deviens sourde. » Je pouffai, me rappelant certain souvenir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. On était dans l'appartement d'Alice (pour une fois que ce n'était pas chez moi) pour se préparer. L'heure d'aller à la soirée s'approchait à grand pas, et on était qu'à moitié prêtes. On était lavées, séchées, habillées, manucurées, épilées (heureusement, pour des esthéticiennes). Il nous restait plus qu'à nous maquiller et à nous coiffer. J'étais assise sur la cuvette des W.C pour me lisser les cheveux, tandis qu'Alice terminait de maquiller ses yeux. Puis, on inversait les rôles (ainsi que les lieux). Un maquillage léger, du gloss, de l'eye-liner, du mascara, et du blush. Je mis une pince dans mes cheveux, attrapant une mèche de chaque côté de la tête, pour finaliser le tout. Puis, je criai: « J'suis prête! ».

« Pas moi! » répondit mon amie. Elle aussi, lissait ses cheveux. Puis elle enfila des perles blanches, et roses dans ses cheveux bruns. Nous avions acheté plein de strass de différentes couleurs pour cheveux au dernier salon de l'esthétique. Franchement, c'était super. C'est sûr que ce n'était pas comme les petites merdouilles que l'on trouvait en grande surface. Au moins ça tenait. « Je suis prête aussi! » Fit-elle en bondissant.

Elle passa un rapide coup d'éponge sur le lavabo, rangea les affaires qui trainaient, posa les serviettes sur le pose-serviette... Bref, un petit brin de ménage. On enfila nos chaussures, ainsi que notre veste. J'attrapai mon sac, et sortis dans le couloir. Alice fermait son appartement à clé, pendant que je vérifiais les invitations. À peine trois cent mètres à faire, rapide. Pas besoin d'un taxi pour ça. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions devant la porte d'entrée, gardée par des videurs. Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. Nous montrâmes nos invitations, et ils nous laissèrent entrer.

Magnifique. Tout le décor de la boutique était magique. Un côté paradisiaque, féerique, rêveur, charmeur. Rien que pour l'ambiance, je pourrais y aller tous les jours. Une grande blonde s'avança vers nous. Rosalie.

« Bonsoir. Je suis contente que vous soyez là. Comment allez-vous? »

« Bonsoir. Bah, ça va. » Lui répondis-je, rapidement coupé par Alice.

« C'est merveilleux, tout ce décor. »

« Venez, je vais vous présenter la gérante. C'est aussi ma marraine. » Elle nous conduisit, traversant les couloirs remplis de monde, jusqu'à une femme brune. « Hey, Esmée! » L'interpela-t-elle. « Je te présente Bella et Alice, mes esthéticiennes. Bella, Alice, je vous présente Esmée, la gérante de cette boutique. »

« Bonsoir. » Esmée nous salua chaleureusement. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, des yeux verts pétillants.

« Votre boutique est extra! » S'excita Alice. Je lui pinçai légèrement le bras, la calmant avant que ça n'empirât. Puis surtout, ce n'était pas une façon de parler, non mais oh! « Désolé. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère entendre ça, que de me dire qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant. »

« Oh, ça surement pas. »

« Dis Esmée, tu n'aurais pas vu Emmett? Je voulais le leur présenter. » Demanda la blonde.

« Il est au buffet, pour ne pas changer. »

« Merci, je vais le chercher. »

Peu de temps après que Rosalie fût partie, Esmée s'excusa auprès de nous, car elle devait voir d'autres invités. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rosalie apparut accompagnée d'un homme. Un brun, assez costaud, avec une tête enfantine. Ou plutôt, les expressions de son visage étaient enfantines.

« Les filles, je vous présente Emmett, mon fiancé. Emmett, voici mes esthéticiennes Alice et Bella. »

« Enchanté. »

« De même. »

« Je voulais savoir. » Demanda la blonde. « Est-ce que vous pourriez lui caser un rendez-vous pour une épilation du torse et du dos? »

« Quoi? Non, je refuse, niet, nada! » Dit-il en secouant négativement la tête, et en croisant frénétiquement ses bras.

« Allez chéri, ce n'est rien du tout. Regarde, moi je le fais tout le temps, et tu es content du résultat, non? »

« Oui, sur toi. C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Mais moi, je suis un homme, un vrai, un dur! »

« Si tu es un dur, tu devrais être capable de passer à la cire. Chochotte. » Puis, elle reprit de plus belle. « De plus, si tu ne prends pas rendez-vous, je te préviens, je ne m'épile plus. » Il sembla surprit, puis ronchonna comme un enfant.

« Ok. » répondit-il dans un murmure. Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, et enroula ses bras autour du bras droit de son fiancé.

Soudain, Alice me donna un coup de coude. Je la regardai, et d'un léger mouvement du menton (discret pour une fois) me montra une personne. « Oh! » Laissai-je échapper. Au buffet d'en face, se trouvait Edward.

* * *

Ah ah! Enfin la rencontre (ailleurs qu'au Buffalo bien entendu.)

Alors, comment imaginez vous la suite?

Et surtout, qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre?

Un Gros Bisous à tous :D *m'en vais corriger des chapitres, écrire mes propres fictions, et surveiller ma boite mails pour les futurs reviews je l'espère ^^*


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord: Happy Halloween!

Je viens de terminer (en vitesse) le chapitre 6. (oui car, je ne poste mon chapitre que quand le suivant est terminer. Un peu bête n'est-ce pas? Mais ça me permet de m'y retrouver x) )

Et je vais de suite m'ateler à la tache du 7eme (à moins que j'essaye de finir Forks: a funny city, pour être completement concentré sur beauty pearl. Mais alors là, c'est risquer car je pourrais prendre du temps. Donc, je vais essayé un mixe (autre que ce que je fais déjà, hein? xD)

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je me suis bien marrer en l'écrivant (surtout le suivant XD) donc je n'en dis pas plus avant de tout divulguer!

**Edit: Gyah, j'ai oublié quelques choses de très important! Un grand merci à ma Bêta: Aidail Choupette pour son super boulot!**

Place aux réponses des reviews! fufufu!

- Bichou85: Et oui, enfin! La situation, le contexte, ça va être bien différent. Mais était-ce une bonne chose? mouahahah!

- Grazie: Je te remercie :D Bisous

- Caroothepriincess: Oh, pour la remarquer... Bref, tu vas voir xD Je te remercie, et j'espère que tu auras la réponse à ta question :P

- Vavounette: Et ouaips. Mais pour qu'elle raison? héhéhé!

- Elo-didie: Bé oui quand même, ce n'est pas toujours Alice qui doit surprendre. Chacun à ses petits secrets, et Bella c'était sa garde robe ^^

- Fifer: Whaou, merci :D Ahah, mais la grande question: est-elle réellement calme? (Plus qu'Alice en tout cas, perso, je ressemble bien plus à Alice en générale, mais ma timidité vient de Bella XD) Et bien, en avant pour la rencontre! ;)

- Saratea: Bonne pioche! Mais comment arrivera-t-elle à ses fins? :)

- Phika17: héhé merci :) Rosalie fait parti de mes persos préféré, j'voulais pas la faire méchante haha. Un bien beau invité je dirais :D Oh, après j'en dis pas plus XD

- Emy299: Okay, je prend note, ne pas lire ce livre! Oh nan, y aura bien pire dans un autre chapitre, une véritable mégère uu' Et bien, disons qu'elle y participe :)

- Butterflied75: Haha, tellement de chose vrai dans ta review. Comme quoi, il a beau être fini et tarder quand même uu'

- Mixiss: Fiou, et moi que de chose à lire x) mais j'adore ta review :D Whaouuu merci :D Mdr! Reviens, part pas! haha. Une Rosalie hiéti... Oh ça existe (avant de se faire épiler, on est obligé de l'être. Emmett n'a juste pas le temps de la voir quand elle est dans cet état XD Rosalie, normal? Oui, surement un peu plus que les deux autres x)

- Delphine94: Et oui, et ça va avancer bien plus dans le sixieme chapitre, crois moi ;)

- Pnlope - Anne Pnlope: Hips, désolé. J'essaye d'être à chaque fois la plus rapide possible pourtant uu' Moi, j'en ai pas de sweet lolita ouinnnnnn! C'est clair, j'en ai un, un petit cavalier, mais qu'est-ce que ça perd ses poils, ça n'écoute rien, et c'est super peureux (elle voit un chat à 6 metre d'elle, elle se sauve, pareil si c'est un chien XD) Elle s'appelle Chuna, et va avoir 4 ans en Janvier :D (par contre, je ne sais pas si je radotte, me rappelle plus si je l'avais déjà dit ou nan XD) La torture sera au prochain chapitre ;) Pis perso, je trouve ton prénom original et bien beau :D

- Isabellamisa: Merci beaucoup :D moi aussi en suis fan ^^

- Galswinthe: Merciii :D J'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi ^^

- Joannie01: La voici :D

- La rose enchainee: Nan, nan, pas de note d'auteur ;) voici la fameuse suite ^^

- Loulou petit chef: Kyyyah! Coucou :D Voici la suite, donc pas taper moi hein? Bisouuus!

Bonne lecture tout le monde :D  
Rdv en bas pour les questions du jour ;)

* * *

Chapitre n°5

Mayday. Mayday. Chevelure ardente en vue! « Tiens, c'est une bonne occasion pour faire connaissance. » me fit mon amie, avec un clin d'œil. Dans le genre discret, on ne faisait pas mieux. « Allez Bella. Allez Bella. » M'encouragea-t-elle. « Et si tu arrives à avoir son numéro de téléphone, je te paye une bouteille de champagne. »

« C'est bon, je me l'achèterai toute seule. » Répliquai-je en lui tournant le dos.

« Oh oh. » S'exclama Rose. « De qui parlez-vous? Quel beau mâle vous fait tourner la tête? » Demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. J'étais en train de découvrir une nouvelle facette de ma cliente.

Alice intervint avant que je n'eus le temps de répliquer quoi que ce fût. « C'est Bella. Elle a flashé sur le gars là-bas. Cheveux châtain cuivré, au buffet. Elle a succombé à son charme » fit-elle d'un ton théâtral « quand on était à Buffalo. Il y travaille en tant que serveur. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est mignon! » Je vis son fiancé ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le coupa dans son élan. « Ta gueule Em'. » Elle fixa quelques seconde Edward avant de se tourner vers moi. « Vous voulez que je collecte des infos? »

« Oui! » Répondit précipitamment Alice.

« Non! » Avais-je dit en même temps. « Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez? Il n'est pas si canon. Il a juste de beau cheveux, et une super paire de yeux verts. Sinon, il est juste banal. »

« Tu as oublié de préciser une belle paire de fesse. En tout cas, il croit que tu le penses. » Cette fille était morte. Quand elle releva la tête, elle dut voir mon regard menaçant car elle arrêta immédiatement.

« Si tu veux revoir un jour Mister W, cesse de me casser ce que je ne possède pas Alice! »

« Mister W. » Interrogea la blonde en relevant son sourcil gauche alors qu'Emmett se marrait tout seul. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude d'entendre des insultes polies, m'avoua sa future femme.

Je vis Rosalie souffler quelque chose à l'oreille de son homme mais ne lui prêtai guère plus d'attention. Allez savoir ce qu'elle lui disait. Surement quelque chose qui concernait leur vie privée, et donc, ça ne me regardait en aucun cas. Emmett, ayant un énorme sourire lui barrant le visage, confirma mes soupçons. Juste après, Alice se lança dans une interminable discussion sur Jasper avec Rose. Je restai donc en compagnie du grand costaud.

« L'épilation, est-ce réellement douloureux ? » Demanda-t-il résigné.

« La première fois oui, après ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. » Il me fit un sourire soulagé, quand je complétai ma phrase. « Ou presque. » Un masque penaud reprit sa place sur son visage.

« Combien de temps faut-il pour dépoiler cet ours ? » Questionna Rosalie de nouveau parmi nous avec le lutin.

« Une bonne demi-heure, mais si le client est douillet et nous fait faire des pauses… et suivant aussi la pilosité de la personne, une heure. Je préfère toujours prendre large au cas où. »

« Et quand avez-vous de la place pour le caser ? »

L'intéressé nous annonça soudainement qu'il allait retrouver sa tante avant de s'éclipser évitant ainsi la prise de rendez-vous immédiat.

« Pas la peine de t'enfuir, je connais ton emploi du temps par cœur chéri. »

Nous rîmes à ses dépens alors qu'il s'était éloigné de nous. Je demandai alors à Rosalie de me rappeler le lendemain matin pour fixer tout cela. Les conversations allaient bon train quand Alice ramena sur le tapis quelque chose que j'aurais préféré qu'elle oublie. Mais Alice n'oublie jamais rien.

« Bon tu vas le voir cet Edward ? » Je fis style que je ne l'avais pas entendu en sirotant ma coupe de champagne de nouveau remplie par un serveur. « Oh s'il te plait, ne fais pas la sourde oreille. Je te connais par cœur, je suis sûre que même ta mère te connait moins que moi. » Sur ce point-là, elle avait totalement raison. J'adorais ma mère plus que tout, mais elle ne voyait en moi que le côté petite fille fragile ne connaissant rien à la vie…

« Je ne vais pas aller le voir. Tu imagines, il va sûrement penser que je fais dans le harcèlement. Je veux dire : combien de fois sommes-nous allées au Buffalo juste pour le voir ? »

« Il ne sait pas que c'était pour lui. » Contra mon amie.

« En plus il a entendu les remarques que j'aurais soit disant dit. »

« Mais tu le pensais si fort, qu'il l'avait sûrement compris avant même que je le dise. »

« Il va se dire : encore elle ? Surtout, pourquoi une simple cliente, qu'il a déjà servie, se déplacerait pour aller le saluer ? »

« Parce qu'il est canon ! » Hurla à moitié Alice, devenue encore plus excitée que d'habitude. Rosalie hocha la tête en accord. Je pris la coupe des mains d'Alice, l'alcool lui montait surement à la tête, alors qu'elle protestait. « Hey ! Rends-la moi, où je vais m'en chercher une autre ! »

« Ça fait vachement sérieux deux verres à la main. » Se moqua gentiment Rosalie en les désignant.

« Elle a trop bu. » Me défendis-je piteusement.

« Menteuse ! » S'écria 'Lice en faisant de petits bonds sur place, comme si elle était montée sur un ressort. « C'était mon premier verre, et je n'ai même pas bu la moitié. Vilaine ! »

« Dites, » Commença Rosalie, alors qu'elle s'interrompait pour réfléchir, avant de reprendre. « Puis-je vous tutoyer ? »

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesça Alice en secouant la tête, exaspérée par une telle question. S'il n'en tenait qu'à elle, elle tutoierait le monde entier, et tous seraient ses supers amis. Cette fille voyait la vie en rose continuellement.

« Et puis-je participer à cette petite conversation ? » Le regard que lui lança mon amie signifiait réellement qu'elle n'avait pas à poser ce genre de question, que tous les droits lui étaient permis. « Bien, alors je voudrai lancer un petit défi à Bella. »

Je haussai un sourcil, sceptique, alors qu'Alice sautillait en se tapant dans les mains comme si elle savait déjà la question. « Vas-y. » Dis-je d'une lenteur accablante.

« Ton défi sera d'aller décrocher un ''bonjour'' au jeune homme concerné. »

« Défi refusé. »

« Mais tu n'es qu'une lâche ma parole. Un simple bonjour, ce n'est pas la mort. » Me gronda ma collègue, en bougeant dans tous les sens, et prête à s'arracher les cheveux. « Écoute, si tu y arrives, je te prends toutes tes épilations de la semaine. » Bien sûr, à l'entente de cette récompense je tiltai comme un chien qui comprendrait qu'il allait avoir un gâteau. « Alors, deal ? »

« Okay, deal. » Acceptai-je avec toute la mauvaise foi que j'avais en moi, chose facile.

Je commençai à m'avancer alors qu'Alice me retenait. « Hep hep, mon verre. Si tu te présentes avec deux verres de champagne, il va te prendre pour une poivrote. » Je lui rendis son verre – qu'elle s'empressa de maintenir contre elle, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon bout de temps – et me dirigeai vers mon défi du soir.

Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder. Devais-je le bousculer, et faire genre : vous ne seriez pas… ne travailleriez-vous pas… ou alors essayer de prendre le même amuse-gueule que lui – comme par hasard bien entendu – et m'excuser. Mais alors, ce ne serait pas un bonjour, mais ça, elles ne le sauraient pas. Elles auraient juste vu ses lèvres bouger. À force de réfléchir, j'arrivai à destination avant même d'avoir trouvé le plan infaillible à appliquer, et restai là sans bouger comme une pauvre cloche. Vite, fais marcher tes rouages ma fille, dépêche.

Je me plantai alors à ses côtés pour grignoter au buffet tout en imaginant différentes scènes d'approche, quand on me bouscula (et mince, c'était moi qui devait bousculer Edward, pas le subir.)

« Oh, excusez-moi. » Je relevai la tête, et vis chevelure ardente me scanner de ses beaux yeux vert. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me regardait ainsi. L'avais-je poussé dans ma presque chute ? « Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? » Me demanda-t-il alors inquiet. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il était celui qui m'avait poussé. Je revins alors sur terre.

« Non, non, je n'ai rien. Tout va bien. » Lui rassurai-je. Il me regarda sceptique, après tout j'étais bien restée dans la lune un petit moment.

« On se connait ? » Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncé en pleine réflexion. Hein ? Pourquoi il me posait ce genre de question ? « Excusez-moi. Mais ne nous saurions pas déjà rencontré par hasard ? »

« Hum. C'est possible. » La honte. Ma tête lui disait juste vaguement quelque chose, il ne se souvenait même pas de moi, la cliente harceleuse comme j'aimais m'appeler. Finalement, cette idée de défi fut une bonne chose. Comme ça j'étais sûre qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, sinon il s'en serait souvenu. Et quand je pensais à toute les fois qu'il nous a servi, me regardait-il seulement ? À moins qu'il observât Alice. Possible. « Bon, bin. Bonne soirée. » Le saluai-je en retournant vers les filles qui nous scrutaient sans vergogne.

« Alors ? » Me sauta presque dessus Alice, toujours aussi excitée qu'une puce.

« Il ne m'a pas dit bonjour. »

« On s'en fout ça. » Me coupa-t-elle, en balançant ça main en arrière. « Dis-moi plutôt ce que vous avez échangé. Vous avez parlé plus que prévu, c'est ça le principal. »

« Oui, pour apprendre qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de moi. Ça fait plaisir. » Dis-je acerbe. J'avais beau dire que je n'étais pas intéressée par cet homme, ça faisait quand même mal à entendre. Ça prouvait bien que je n'étais pas le genre de femme qui attirait le regard des hommes. Je soufflai bruyamment, et malgré le magnifique lieu où je me trouvais, avais envie de retourner dans mon petit lit douillet.

« Désolée. » S'excusa Alice, toute penaude. Rosalie hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle aussi l'était. « Je vais aller lui dire deux mots tu vas voir ! » S'enflamma 'Lice en nous faisant sursauter. Je la retins, avec l'aide de Rose, et tentai vainement de la calmer.

« T'inquiète, de toute façon, je n'étais pas intéressée. » Lui répondis-je d'une voix assurée. Elle me regarda, sceptique, avant de me dire :

« Ouais, à d'autres Isabella. »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance plus agréable – malgré les petits commentaires désagréables qu'Alice portait sur le serveur – et on apprit à mieux connaitre cette chère Mademoiselle Hale. Nous remarquâmes que nous avions plusieurs points communs, et décidâmes – sous l'autorité d'Alice bien entendu – d'échanger nos numéros de téléphone et emails pour se faire des sorties et soirées.

« Dites les filles, soirée barbe à papa pas ce samedi, mais celui de la semaine prochaine ? » Proposa Alice, en mode pile électrique.

« Tu as la machine ? » S'étonna Rosalie, yeux et bouche grands ouverts.

« Évidemment. Qui ne l'a pas ? »

« Plein de monde 'Lice. » M'agaçai-je. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une dingue de sucrerie, pâtisserie et autre –rie, que tout le monde doit l'être. » Rosalie me regarda, me demandant silencieusement plus de détail. « Elle est choquée que je n'aie pas de machine à Barbe à papa, de machine à Pop-corn, de machine à Churros, et j'en passe. Elle a tout. Elle raffole du sucre, et mange des tas de trucs gras sans grossir. Elle m'énerve. » Finis-je en posant d'une façon tragique.

« Hin. Hin. Tu mens encore. J'ai grossi. J'ai pris cent cinquante grammes, t'imagines ? J'espère que je rentre encore dans mon beau Levis. Celui qui appartenait à ma mère. » Précisa-t-elle. « Un pur jeans vintage. »

Rosalie tenta de se retenir de pouffer de rire, mais ce fut chose vaine. Alice la détailla du regard, se demandant sûrement ce qui lui arrivait. J'attirai l'attention de Rose et lui dit. « Pour l'histoire des cent cinquante grammes, elle était sérieuse. » Elle arrêta immédiatement de rire et tira une tête ahurie.

« Bon alors, je me la fais toute seule ou quoi cette soirée barbe à papa. »

« Nan, nan, c'est bon pour moi. » Répondit Rosalie, une fois revenue sur terre.

« Je ne manquerai jamais une petite soirée organisée par ma chère 'Lice. » Ajoutai-je en souriant à pleine dent.

« Et moi donc. Surtout quand ça parle de Barbe à papa. » Nous dévisageâmes la personne qui venait de s'incruster. C'était le fiancé de Rose, fier de sa petite intrusion.

« Emmett ! »

Alice et moi rîmes en regardant ce petit couple se disputer. Ce qu'ils étaient mignons. Elle lui fit une petite tape à l'arrière de sa tête, alors que lui l'attrapa par la taille et l'amena devant lui mais telle une tigresse, elle se débâtit. Mon regard glissa involontairement vers le buffet et c'est alors que je vis Chevelure ardente, observant le couple à nos côtés, un sourire éblouissant, un regard, comment dire, émerveillé ? Non, plutôt attendri. Au moment où il détourna son regard, le mien s'y accrocha. Ce n'est que quand Alice me tira par le coude que le contact visuel fut interrompu.

* * *

Re-Coucou!

Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plut?  
Sinon que n'avez vous pas aimer?  
Et bien sur, qu'avez vous apprécier?  
Alors, cette rencontre? Déçu? Vous l'imaginiez comme ça?  
Comment pensez vous que sera leur prochaine rencontre?

Allez, hop hop, je vais me faire une bonne petite brioche au nutella hihi

Bisous bisous! Et merci de me suivre, ainsi que pour toutes ces belles reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^


	6. News

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Ce n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre. Vous allez le droit de me jeter cailloux, tomate, bouchon de bouteille, bonbon *miamm* je saurais les éviter. (oui, ajoutons un peu d'humour dans cette petite note d'info!)

J'avoue que je suis très, très, très, [...] très en retard. Peut-être le fait que mon nombre d'heure au boulot ait augmenter, et qu'à 20h quand je rentre chez moi, bin... je n'ai pas trop envie de me creuser la tête, à forcer une phrase à venir. Sinon vous jure que ça sera catastrophique ce qui en ressortira. uu'  
J'avoue ne même plus trouver le temps de lire (plus de 200 mails de chapitres non ouvert et bien le double d'ouvert mais non lu uu') je suis à la bourre partout sgreunieunieu!  
De plus, je n'ai jamais eu autant de "sortie" le week-end que cette année. (Je n'y suis pas habituer. Surtout le week-end du 26-27 mars, où j'ai enchainer une rencontre dollienne à Paris, puis le soir sortie en boite pour les 22 ans de ma cousine, rentrer à 6h du mat' avec ma premiere cuite, uu' puis le lendemain concert de miyavi à Paris! youch! J'étais KO! XD)  
Hannn, pis il y a aussi ma belle petite passion qui me prend Bicoup de temps! Les dolls! Pullip et Bjd (msd pour l'instant) pour ma part! j'attend ma bjd avec impatience *ç*

Mais malgré tout, je ne compte pas, surtout pas, abandonner mes fictions!  
J'y pense souvent, histoire d'avoir toujours une idée en tête mais ça ne vient pas tant que ça.  
A chaque vacances que je passe dans le sud, j'essaye d'en profiter pour écrire le soir (bah oui, la journée c'est bronzette! :P) Et surtout. Surtouuut! Je compte écrire plusieurs chapitre pour ne plus faire trop de blanc uu'  
Quand je ferai une nouvelle fiction (un jouuuur) clair que je finirai de la taper à l'ordi avant même de commencer à la publier

"Forks: A funny city" approche de la fin. Je ne pense pas faire encore 10 chapitres. Ca me stresse de laisser des blancs pareil, ça m'énerve comme pas possible. Donc je vais essayer d'en faire des pluuuus longs, mais un peu moins de chapitre uu' J'essayerai de relire ce soir le dernier chapitre mis en ligne, voir où j'en étais, voir le début de chapitre que j'avais fait et dès demain (ou vendredi, pas sur que si j'arrive à 22h dans le sud j'ai envie d'allumer l'ordi in :P) suivant mon heure d'arrivée je me mettrais à l'écriture (avec mes pullips sur mon bureau *ç* elles me souffleront des idées) Et j'espere faire un super lemon pour me faire pardonner (pour les amatrices bien sur ^^) perso, le peu que j'ai essayer était potable donc bon XD pour les dernier chapitre, je ferais un effort ;)

"Beauty Pearl" ... n'est qu'au début, je sais pas bien! Mais en ce moment même, j'ai quelques idées qui germe dans mon esprit (ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivée XD) je voulais finir FaFC avant de continuer celle ci mais bon. Ca ira, comme ca ira in. J'vais tout faire pour m'y remettre correctement, me gifler mentalement... J'espère bien qu'en revenant de mes vacances vous aurez des chapitres! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire: "Bin alors, t'es à la traine ma cocotte!"

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce minime (*lisant dans vos pensées*: Elle se fout de notre gueule là?) XD nan, cet énorme trou. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne durera pas plus longtemps. Combien de fois ai-je voulu poster une note d'info, et combien de fois que j'ai zapper (tout autant en faite).

Biensur, dans les prochains chapitre, je posterai un résumé ^^'

Voilouuu. Passez tous une bonne soirée.


End file.
